14 Candy Hearts: Ao no Exorcist
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Schokolade: YukioxRin. Colección de One-Shots YAOI


**Schokolade**

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Bon? <em>

La estatua que hasta entonces permaneció fija delante de la puerta del salón de clases, gira, tétrica, su cabeza hacía Renzo, que da un paso atrás, asustado, apunto de gritar.

-_¡Las clases se suspenden! _–Vocifera Bon avanzando a la velocidad de un rayo, tapándole la boca al atónito chico, y llevándoselo en una nube de polvo a un lugar seguro donde sus castos pensamientos no corran el peligro de ser profanados por el par de demonios, que donde se supone que se enseña a los futuros exorcistas, mantienen una intensa clase de sexualidad.

Renzo exige una explicación. Bon se detiene, y estrella su cabeza con el rostro completamente rojo, en la pared, haciendo que el pelirosa se asuste más de lo que ya. ¡Esos hermanos Okomura…! ¡Agh! ¿Rin no podía ser un poquito silencioso? ¿El profesor no podía haber omitido la lista de detalles de como iba adentrándose en su apretado y caliente…? ¿Por qué eligieron hacerlo en el escritorio, justo el único lugar del que uno no puede apartar la mirada? Y en su vida iba a volver a tocar un gis, sin asegurarse antes de que era completamente nuevo. No después de ese:

-_Y-Yukio, idiota. Sa-saca el gis de mi…_

Si el tonto de Rin no se atrevía a completar la frase mientras se lo hacía, Bon menos se atrevía a hacerlo mentalmente.

…

La razón de que justo ahora Yukio y Rin hicieran que el aula se llenara de sonidos impropios de un ambiente educativo sano, era un pequeño chocolate que Rin preparó en la madrugada, tras jurar por una semana enteraque no haría algo tan femenino y cursi por su estúpido hermano menor.

Llegar al salón, a sabiendas de que Yukio estaba solo, y entregarle el chocolate, había firmado su sentencia, y la del trauma de Bon, que ahora gritaba a los cuatro vientos, y con justa razón:

-_¡Maldito Día de San Valentín!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
